Rules Of Boarding School
by candybkins
Summary: Thios is only a preview of what I am posting so far. This is Chapter 4 of my fanfiction. Keep in mind it is only a preview! Rated M for language and sexual conbtents later on. This is going to be a sotry that has MANY different pairings.


_Room 111...room 111, where is it_; Hayner walked down the stout hallway, looking for his new room.  
>"You'd expect it would be easier to find, seeing how short the damn hallway is," Hayner huffed and continued to search for his room.<br>All of the sudden he stopped abruptly from seeing an odd sight right in front of his eyes. There,right in front of him, was a tall Pink haired shirtless teenager!  
>"Hey there hottie. How are you? You wouldn't happen to be my new roommate, would you?" the shirtless teen winked and licked his lips slightly as if Hayner was dessert.<br>Hayner looked at the door that the teen had just came from, "Fuck no, and god am I glad of that," Hayner started to walk, but was pushed in the chest into the wall by the other, much taller, teen.  
>"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the teen got closer to Hayner's face, almost as if to kiss him.<br>"Hey what the hell is your problem?" Hayner shoved against the taller guy, but all the pink haired teen did was smirk at the younger boy.  
>"You know you should really watch how you talk to your superiors, cutie. If not, you could get yourself in a lot of trouble around here," he winked at Hayner.<br>"Get the fuck off of me you fag! Leave me alone. I don't have time for your shit.  
>The last thing I need is to have bubblegum stuck to me," Hayner smirked and shoved the pink annoyance off finally. "Don't ever touch me again you creep," he stood up and started to walk away from the slightly flushed teen, searching for his room.<p>

"109...and 111," Hayner searched for the key in his short's pocket, he gets the key and opens the door to see a slightly messy room and sighed. "Guess this guy's a slob. It's only the first fucking day and the room is already a god damn mess!" There was clothing all over the room, and there was suitcases on both beds. Hayner looked around flustered and aggravated.  
>"God, this is going to be a long year."<br>As he looked around the room, his attention was brought to the right side of the room; where he saw a struggle bat, some beanies, some struggle trophies, and last, unfortunately, a stack of porn magazines with male and female versions stacked in two piles on the floor beside the bed. Hayner's eyes widened, making him look like a deer about to be ran over by a semi truck, as he blushed wildly.  
>" What...the fuck."<p>

– –

After finding his room, Roxas laid back and started to read one of his many comics, waiting for his new roommate to arrive. _I wonder what this guy looks like...or what he is like at all. I hope we get along..._ He started reading again and thumbing through the pages. Getting bored with his task at hand, he looked around the room trying to find something else to do. He had claimed the right side of the room because it was closer to the window that showed a perfect ocean view.  
>Roxas stood up to walk toward the window and gazed out at the ocean and the beautiful, almost painted like sunset.<p>

Moments later, after fumbling with his keys to unlock the door, Axel entered the room. "Hey so I guess you're my roommate. Uh...do you think you can help me get my stuff in?" Axel stares at the back of the blonde's head waiting for him to respond.  
>Roxas turns around to see the very person that he, never in a million years, thought he would be roomed with. " Oh my god, are you shitting me? You...of all people...You are my roommate?" Roxas looked totally pissed off as he stomps over to his bed and plopped down roughly. " What the fuck! Is the principal trying to get back at me for something? Why in the hell are you my roommate?"<br>Axel makes a face, showing hurt and anger. "What the fuck is your problem, shorty? I don't even fucking know you!" Axel grabbed as much of his stuff that he could carry from the hallway and set it all down beside his new bed.  
>He glared across the room at the short blonde boy. "How dare you talk to me like that! You don't even know me. What the hell did I do to make you say that shit to me?" Axel stared at Roxas intently like he was ready to charge and kill him.<br>Roxas blushed slightly and looked away. " I just..I've heard a lot about you and you're a complete whore! I don't want to room with somebody who is going to bring a different guy or girl to our room every night."  
>Axel smirked a little, "You don't need to worry about that. It's my business. If you don't want me to to sex up our room, then I won't, but you'll owe me what I can't have then cutie," he winked at Roxas.<br>Roxas blushed even brighter and turned around to continue reading his comic, seething in anger. He mumbled just loud enough to be audible, "The right side of the room is mine. Don't come over here unless you are invited by me."  
>Axel frowned and sighed loudly, "Okay whatever. Ya know, you really shouldn't judge people by stupid rumors like that."<br>Roxas just ignored him and continued reading.


End file.
